


Waylaid in time

by LittleLordDio



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Drama, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, More to add - Freeform, Multi, OOC, Slow Build, Still protective about Sam! Dean, Vampire! Dean, Vampires, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLordDio/pseuds/LittleLordDio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heaven was stumped, the Winchester boy was supposed to be bitten by a monstrosity. This was not part of the plan they had made up for him. </p><p>In an universe where Dean was bitten by a vampire in his teens, things pass drastically different from how they were supposed to pass. Destiny has been all screwed up, and it is up to Castiel to shape things up to how they were supposed to happen. But the course of time has been changed far too much, and Castiel has to deal with a much different Dean than the man that was supposed to become Michael's vessel. </p><p>Dean has become the very thing he was supposed to hunt, but learns to accept everything he is and has become.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Vampires in this story differ somewhat from canon, just a heads up.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this, please leave a comment with your thought if you have the time!

It could only be described as pure irony, something that could’ve only possibly happen to him. He wasn’t sure whether he wanted to laugh in disbelief, or cry in frustration. This couldn’t possibly be happening, this couldn’t possibly be real. It had all happened so fast, he didn’t even have the time to think about protecting himself.

 

It had gone by in a flash, and now Dean found himself lying on the ground, in a puddle of his own blood. His blood was slowly flowing out of his body, the pool growing ever larger. Was he going to die here? In an alley, behind some of the shitty motels they often stayed at? After all he had been through, this was going to be his downfall? A fucking monster?

 

He had left the motel room in the dead of the night, he had left to go to one of the seedy bars bound to be in the region. Dad had only left money for about a week, but that week had come to an end, and Sam and Dean were out of funds. They couldn’t buy food, and they couldn’t pay the rent for the squalid motel room. Dean had wanted to play some pool, he hoped to swindle some money out of the local drunks.

 

Dean had been walked down the pavement next to the motel, his hand resting on one of his knives his dad had instructed he kept in his pocket. He saw something shine in the distant, and he had been only distracted for a second. But that second had proven to be vital, his distraction had proven to be a calamity.

 

Before he knew it, he had been pushed into the alley he had been walking past. The thing that grabbed him was fast, and disarmed him before he even knew what was going on. He was pushed to the ground. He choked out the air as his back hit the ground, he groaned out in pain. He had managed to prevent his head from being hit, luckily.

 

He quickly forced himself out of his stupper, and began to stand up, planning on fighting back. He felt his arms being grabbed from behind. He tried to force his way out of the grip, but the grip was too strong for him to force himself out of. His hands were pushed to the cold stone ground, and Dean pushed his head back to see a second figure holding down his hands.The thing had an companion, apparently.

 

The thing that wasn’t holding his hands down ripped his jacket to the side, the fabric painfully grazing Dean’s skin. The same thing also pushed his plaid shirt to the side. One of the streetlights in the distance went on, and Dean finally could see he was being attacked by a humanoid figure. It had been too dark at first in the alley for him to make out concrete forms.

 

Dean could also see the crazed eyes of the figure, hungry and frenzied. The man was panting, and looked at Dean’s neck like it was the most delicious thing he had ever seen. Before Dean knew it, the man bit down, like an animal. The thing bit down on what Dean believed to be his artery.He wasn’t sure, he had never been good at biology.  

 

Dean screamed out in pain, he felt tears forming in eyes. The thing’s teeth pierced his skin, it was one of the most painful sensations Dean had ever experienced. It felt like the man was drawing blood, but Dean was in too much pain to figure whether this was the case or not. He couldn’t concentrate, he just wanted this to stop. It hurted so bad, Dean felt like he was going to pass out.

 

After what felt like an eternity, the thing stopped biting down. Dean sighed in relief, it was finally over. It was over. But it didn’t take long for his relief to be squashed down again. The first thing and the second thing switched, and now the other thing was biting down on his neck. The process had been just as painful as the first time, and Dean screamed again. He screamed so much he felt his throat starting to hurt. His voice started to rasp. He briefly wondered if anyone could hear him scream, but he couldn’t concentrate that much, so he didn’t hold the thought for long.

 

He could hear the first thing saying something, but he couldn’t exactly make out what. The second thing then stopped biting down, and appeared to be panicking. The two hastily left, at least that’s what Dean figured when they disappeared from his line of sight. He couldn’t hear their footsteps, just like how he had been unable to sense their presence in the alley.

 

He tried to sigh, he couldn’t. He tried to raise his legs, he couldn’t. He tried to move his arms, he couldn’t. He was paralyzed, in a pool of his own fucking blood. He had been attacked. By a monster.. A vampire? Dean’s mind supplied. Dean wasn’t surprised that it took him that long to figure out what attacked him, he wasn’t really in a position to think earlier after all.

 

A fucking vampire. The fucking thing why his dad had come to this shitty town in the first place. Great. Just fucking great. He felt fucking livid, livid at himself for not seeing the fucking vampires coming.

 

He wondered what his dad would say when he would find out what happened to Dean. Would be mad? For leaving Sammy unprotected? For being dumb enough to get caught by a fucking vampire? For not being on his guard? Dean didn’t doubt it.

 

He had failed Sammy.. Dean felt like his heart was being stabbed by a thousand needles, he was going to die here, and leave his baby brother all alone in a shitty motel room. It was his duty to guard his little brother, but he hadn’t even been able to fulfill such a small task..

 

‘I’m.. so..rry Sa..mmy..’

 

Dean choked out, his words soft like a whisper. He put the last of his strength in his apology, and he felt his sight slowly growing black. Blood was still flowing from his body, Dean didn’t know how long he had been lying there. His head was pounding, he thought he could hear footsteps coming from somewhere. At least he wouldn’t lie here for long. With that notion, Dean closed his eyes, and blacked out completely.  

 

The man chuckled at the sight in front of him. Those idiots didn’t know the meaning of the word subtlety, any regular human could have come by this sight, and then the bloody hunter would have been bloody notified. Those bloody  idiots could have gotten them all murdered, had the man not walked by first.

 

He hated cleaning up the messes of others, when he would get back to the coven, those two would wish the hunter had been the one to find them. The man groaned in annoyance as he bend down to look at the boy lying on the ground.

 

They really had done of a number on the poor thing, the boy couldn’t have been older than sixteen. He shook his head, he had never agreed with biting kids. He moved the head of the boy, and was surprised to find a soft heartbeat.

 

The man was shocked to say to the least. He had a split second to decide whether or not he wanted the boy to live, he had the chance to save the boy from death. He didn’t know if letting the boy continue to live was the right choice, but even as a vampire, he couldn’t morally let such a young boy die.

 

He looked down at the boy again, and nodded to himself. He bended down to the neck of the boy, and bit down, this time the fangs would spread the serum that would make the boy undergo the transformation.

 

 


	2. Chapter 1: Meltdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so thrilled with all the positive feedback from the previous chapter! It motivates me so much to read so many lovely comments.
> 
> I hope you all like this chapter, and a little shout out to a certain person who reminded me to write the second chapter today. 
> 
> Please leave comment to tell me how you feel about this chapter if you want to/have the time!

Chapter 1: Meltdown

Sam cracked open his eyes when he heard his alarm going off, he grumpily slammed the thing off, and quickly walked towards the bathroom. If he wanted to avoid Dean going in first, he had to be quick. He grinned to himself when he found the door to be open, and quickly locked it before his brother could try to get in.

He quickly did his business, washed his face, brushed his teeth, and was out of the bathroom within ten minutes. He looked around their little motel room, but frowned when he saw that his older brother was absent. Perhaps he was picking up some breakfast..? Sam remembered them being out of bread last morning.

He walked to the kitchen sink, and filled washed one of the dirty glasses, before putting some water in it. He doubted there would be anything to eat until Dean came back, but at least he could quench his thirst.

He sat down on his bed out of the two in the room, and turned on the small motel tv. There wasn’t much on at this time of day, so he just settled for some re-run of an old cartoon. Nonetheless, the cartoon couldn’t stay entertaining for long, and Sam was starting to get nervous. School was about to start in half an hour, and they still needed to drive there.

He’d hate to show up late for class.. It was hard enough learning stuff moving around as much as they were, showing up late to class would only widen the gap between his classmates and him.  
Sam pouted and folded his arms. Dean may not care about school, but that didn’t mean Sam was the same! He jumped off the bed, and walked back to the little kitchen. He started rummaging through the cupboards in the hope to find something to eat. His stomach was rumbling, and Sam felt like he was starving.

Sam was thrilled when he found an old pack of lucky charms lying around. He grabbed the pack from the cupboard, and walked to the fridge in the hope to find some milk. His face dropped in disappointment when he found the fridge to be empty. He cringed and walked to the faucet instead. If there wasn’t any milk, he’d have to make do with water.

He walked back to the bed, and sat down with his bowl of lucky charms. He glanced at the alarm clock, and frowned when he saw he had only twenty minutes before school started. What on earth was Dean doing?

Dean’s head was buzzing, he felt disoriented, and he heard a constant buzz. He had a killer headache, and he felt like he was dying. He couldn’t think properly, and all he wanted was for the pain to end.

He thought he could hear footsteps somewhere, he couldn’t make out if they came from far away or from somewhere near to him. The steps became louder, and Dean’s headache intensified. He cried out, nonetheless, his pain continued.

Dean pushed his hands over his ears, hoping to get some relieve. Even if it was momentarily, he’d do anything to put him out of this misery. It was too intense, the sounds were too intense, the smells were too intense. He felt like he was going mad, he felt like crying. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could this!

The footsteps stopped. He felt someone push him onto his back, the touch felt too intense as well. It felt like the touch burned him. He wanted to fight against it, but he found no strength to do so. What was going on? Was he dying? Had he died? Was he in hell?

‘Drink this’

Someone said to him, whilst holding the neck of a flask against his mouth. The words echoed, even though Dean was sure the person had probably only said them once.

‘You’ll feel better.’

His dad had taught him to never drink something a stranger gave him, but the pain was far too intense for him to care. Anything to relieve him from his pain, anything. Dean pushed his lips and the flask, and he felt the item being raised in order for the liquid to fall into his mouth.

Dean gobbled the liquid down, not caring for even a second about the strange taste. It didn’t matter what it tasted like, his mouth felt like he hadn’t had water in weeks. He gulped it all down, and he instantly felt his headache lessening. What the hell was this wonder stuff? Dean couldn’t say he complained.

His breathing was wild, but Dean continued drinking until the flask was completely emptied. He huffed, and placed his arm over his neck. The buzzing he had heard since he had woken up slowly disappeared, he grew less and less nauseous, and he finally felt comfortable enough to open his eyes.

His green eyes locked with blue eyes, and Dean found a gruff man looking down at him. Dean blinked twice when he felt his ability to properly think return to him, and he quickly backed away from the man. His hand reached for the knife he always kept in his boot, but was surprised to not find it there. Damn, they must have taken his weapons away then.

He then remembered what had happened before he blacked out, and Dean felt himself panicking. He forced himself to calm down. He had to calm down. It was absolutely necessary for him to calm down. How the fuck was he even alive? Who was this man?

‘Son of a bitch.’

Dean groaned out. He heard the man chuckle, followed by the man walking towards him. He saw the man pulling out one of his knifes out of his coat pocket. The man took the knife, and threw it up in the air before catching it again.

‘You lookin’ for this?’

Dean looked away with a scowl, fucking hell. He quickly scanned the room for any exits, but was miserable to find out the only exit was on the opposite side of the room. He’d have to get past the man first if he wanted to escape.. Fuck. He couldn’t just straight out attack the man, he didn’t even have any weapons!

‘You’d better answer if I speak to you boy. Where I’m from, we teach our kids manners.’

Dean stayed silent at that, he tried to formulate a plan to escape. If only he could get past the man somehow.. Perhaps he could distract the man? But how the hell would be able to do something like that? Could he fool the man long enough to distract him?

Dean’s thoughts were interrupted when he felt the man grabbing his chin. The hold was firm, but it was far from painful. The man seemed to analyse his face, and sat down at eye level of Dean. Dean felt like he was being mocked.

‘What is your name, boy?’

The man asked, his voice was grave, and Dean knew he wouldn’t get away without pain if he didn’t answer properly this time.

‘Bill Bruford.’

Dean blurted out the first name that came to him. Bill Bruford was the name of the former drummer of the band ‘Yes’. He remembered roundabout being one of his dad’s favourite songs of the band.

‘Well Billy-’

Dean decided to take his chance, he spat in the man’s face. Which caused the man to be distracted, that was enough, even if it was just for a second. He kicked the man where he knew it would hurt most, and within seconds the man was lying on the ground, crying out.

‘Bastard!’

The man spat out in between groans. Dean ran for it. He ran as fast as he physically could manage. The room was large, but it didn’t take long for Dean to reach the only open door. The man was still lying on the ground, but he looked to be getting up soon. Dean didn’t waste any time, he grabbed the door handle, and swung the door open. He could cry in relief when he found out it was open.

He sprinted through the hall, towards what he believed to be the exit to the outside. He felt his heart beating in his chest, it felt like it was ready to pop out. He grabbed the knob as fast as he could, but he found that the knob wouldn’t move. He shook it back and forth, but the door remained static.

‘Fuck…’

He turned around and saw the same man from earlier grinning a sadistic grin at him. The man pointed at his own neck, and his grin grew even wider.

‘Touch your neck.’

Dean moved up his hand, and rubbed over the skin of his neck. He felt the two bites, presumably from the vampire that had attacked him earlier. He moved up again, and found another two bites, which he guessed was from the second vampire. He moved his fingers up a final time, and he felt himself paling.

There _was_ an another pair of bites.

Suddenly Dean understood very clearly why he was alive. He swallowed, and looked up at the man in front of him in fear. He felt his whole body trembling.

Dean had become a vampire.


End file.
